


All the Little Tricks

by BlueRaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRaw/pseuds/BlueRaw
Summary: 美国队长能有什么把戏？





	All the Little Tricks

Natasha说，别做梦了。  
Bruce说，求你了，Tony，别再出幺蛾子。  
Clint说，想睡Captain你起码要和他约会。  
Tony Stark只是和Pepper分手数月后一直都有意无意地没有性生活，而Captain America的肉体真的真的让他垂涎三尺而已。Tony认为，这种不健康的对于刚入住复仇者大厦不足一个月的队友的冲动是极其不利于培养团队精神的。  
所以，“嘿，Cap，我有个提议。我想我们应该疯狂地做爱。”  
Tony一脸正直地如此对Steve说。  
Steve奇怪地看着他，“这是什么奇怪的21世纪的玩笑吗？”  
不，不是，Tony解释完之后Steve红着脸（完全是气的）甩头走人出去住了两天。  
“我哪里做错了吗？我想要什么我只是诚实地说了出来，队友之间最基本的不就是坦诚相待吗！”Tony也生着闷气，“想睡他而已，这种事至于跟我跟他有杀父之仇夺妻之恨一样见到我就跟见到仇人一样怒目而视吗！想睡他怎么这么难。”  
这就是三位队友的忠告的来由。所幸Thor回老家办事儿去了，否则事态可能会被搅合得更乱一点。  
Tony觉得Clint说的很有道理。Steve怎么也是上个世纪四十年代来的老人家，Tony想要睡他起码也要跟人家再熟络一点。他们现在刚刚从对着干扯头发打脸的状态进展到能正常进行交流开开玩笑，一下子说想要睡人家似乎真的不太合适。只是Tony不想把这种‘接近任务’叫做约会，因为，得了吧，这才不是约会。  
所以Steve回来之后Tony立刻乖乖地跑去赔礼道歉。  
“我错了，我不该这么直接地说出来。毕竟你那个年代的人对于这种事还没那么能接受，无意冒犯，我应该收敛点——”  
Steve叹了口气，“我想我可能反应过激了...我知道这个世纪要开放很多。只是，Tony，我们是队友，而且我对你没有那种想法。”  
“我知道，我的做法完全不合时宜”Tony举起双手，“我非常真诚地道歉。不要再放在心上，希望以后你看到我不会感觉尴尬。”  
Steve微微放松，“我接受你的道歉。我也该好好适应适应这个世纪因为这个世纪似乎大家都在随意谈论他们的性生活...我也得为我的过度反应道歉，跑出去了两天让大家为我担心，完全没有队长的样子。”  
“所以，我们没事了？”Tony挑着眉问。  
“我们没事了。”Steve答。  
“让我请你吃晚饭吧，我还是很过意不去。”  
Steve笑了笑，没多想，“好。”  
“今晚七点？”  
“你来决定。”  
意外的是，就单独相处来说，两人的互动很轻松愉快。让Tony惊讶的是，Steve根本不是个无趣也不识趣的老人家，相反，Steve知道什么时候该装傻充愣什么时候该伶牙俐齿，幽默感和扑克脸结合运用得出神入化。  
这之后Tony总会找点机会和Steve单独相处，有时候是简短的一顿午饭，有时候只是把Steve叫到他的工作室一起调整Cap的制服，有时候只是失眠之夜厨房里的一个照面。  
Tony以为和Steve搞好关系会扒掉他的一层皮，但目前来看，他和Steve之间根本不是那么难以相处。除了Tony依旧总是不合时宜的来自下半身的冲动以外。Tony甚至有点感谢他调皮的小兄弟，因为嘿，如果不是这个不懂事的家伙，他和Steve可能到现在还处于相对无言没话找话哈哈假笑的关系阶段。  
但这不意味着Tony放弃了睡Captain America的愿望。Tony Stark总是能拿走他想要的，而他非常想得到Cap的肉体，这大概已经变成了非常不健康的执念。Tony只是在犹豫，因为他真的不知道现在哪一样会更加不利于他们的小队伍，是他对Cap的欲望影响到团队关系还是，Emm，如果他再开口征求Steve的同意会让他和Cap之间刚建立起的友情再一次完蛋然后整个团队跟着受罪。  
罢了，忍忍得了，这种纯生理的冲动又不是只有穿着国旗紧身衣的翅膀脑袋才能帮他解决。Tony想。  
“你也该放弃了，”Natasha说，“出去放松放松，就算再忙出去打一炮的时间还是有的，我看着你一脸火急火燎都想帮帮你了——别当真。”  
“往好处想，”Bruce说，“你们现在的关系多好，我很高兴看到你们相处得这么顺利。Emm，朋友才是最珍贵的？”  
“好像下半身的性福就不珍贵一样，”Clint说，“我替你感到难过，Stark。”  
“为什么，”Thor盯着电视上演的肥皂剧红着眼眶说，“为什么他们一番翻云覆雨后便要分道扬镳？”  
Tony叹了口气摇了摇头。

两个月过去了，在一场格外累人的战斗之后Steve找到了Tony。Tony的工作室只有他们俩，脸上有灰身上有血，一股子汗味和铁锈味，他们谈了谈今天的战况，谈了谈队友们的表现，谈了谈Shield，谈了谈Shield总部糟糕的咖啡，谈了谈Tony总是喝太多的咖啡，谈了谈Tony。  
Tony感觉很不对。他不知道Steve为什么要又累又饿地带着灰带着血带着一身臭汗跟情况完全一样的Tony在这闲扯淡。  
“你肚子里有什么小九九？”Tony挑着眉问。  
“什么？”  
“我们已经脏兮兮地在这闲聊了...”Tony看了看表，“半个小时。”  
Steve显得有些僵硬，“我没想到已经这么久了...”  
“所以？”  
Steve吞了吞口水。Tony感觉那种熟悉的燥热又爬回了他的下半身，该死，这么累都有闲心精神起来的他的不可思议的小兄弟。  
“你饿了吧？我是说，我饿了，要不要一起，Emm，吃晚饭？我知道有一家不错的——”  
“好，等我把自己搞干净了。”Tony根本没多想，也忘了继续追问Cap的小九九，只知道饮食不规律又扛饿的他这会都已经饿得脑子不想转肚子空空听到晚饭两个字都已经要淹死在自己的口水里。  
“我也...一会儿我来这找你？”  
“没问题。”  
和Steve的晚餐一如既往的惬意自然，不知道是Tony的错觉还是怎样，Steve今天看起来格外的...诱人。金发散发着柔和的光泽看起来似乎更金了一点一般，这件新的夹克和那条该死的紧身牛仔裤让Steve的身材看上去可口极了，还有多放开了一颗的衬衫扣子——  
Tony强迫自己把思绪收回来，在餐厅里过度兴奋可不是什么好事。  
“我听说现在的电影院有...3D？”Steve餐桌上说，蓝蓝的海一般的眼睛写满好奇，“那是什么？”  
“简单来说就是让你看到的影像更立体。别说3D了，4D和5D都是有的。现在还有巨幕。你得尝试一下，等等，你一直没尝试过吗？”  
“没有，”Steve的睫毛扇了扇，像是不太好意思，“我怕一个人去会惊讶得做什么和时代脱轨的事。”  
“放心，有我，”Tony无所谓地说，“我们一起去就好了，但是得让我来选电影，我不相信一块化石的电影品位。”  
Steve的笑容不知道为什么有点狡黠，Tony的血糖水平还没完全回来，所以他决定一定是他出现了幻觉。  
于是一周后Tony发现自己和Steve进了电影院，看完电影后时间又刚好到晚饭，于是又一起进了餐厅，吃晚饭的时候他们又无意聊到了艺术这个话题，最后不知道怎么又说起了纽约最近的一个现代艺术展。  
于是Tony又发现自己心甘情愿地和Steve一起去了艺术展，虽然Pepper一开始跟他们一起去了但中途消失不知了去向。  
“你和Pepper...”Steve问，略显迟疑，“你们还好吗？”  
“很好，”Tony完全没说谎，“我想我们确实比较适合做朋友，退一步之后果然海阔天空。”  
Steve松了口气。Tony不懂Steve为什么松了口气。但是Steve今天依旧火辣到冒烟，所以他也没工夫想Steve为什么松了口气，他得抓紧时间记录Steve穿着定制西装的样子以备...夜间使用。  
当晚的晚餐依旧是Steve和Tony两个人，Steve提前预定了一间并不像Steve风格的高档餐厅，整顿饭话不多。这是自打Tony说了‘我们应该疯狂地做爱’之后他们之间头一次有点奇怪。  
饭毕走人的时候，Steve起身帮Tony拿了外套，给Tony穿上后，他的手抚在了Tony的腰上。  
Tony敏感地回头看了眼Steve。Steve的眸子像是染成了深蓝色一般，Tony的睫毛似乎能感受到Steve小心翼翼的呼吸。  
“Steve...”Tony感到很骄傲，他的声音没变尖没变粗，平平常常，完全听不出他的血液正在往下半身跑。  
Steve的声音听上去却不是那么回事了，“Tony。”  
Tony想在他的床上听到这个声音，他想Steve也想在他的床上发出这种声音，因为...是这种声音。  
回程，轿车里，Tony基本整个人黏在了Steve身上，拜托，春梦就要成真就算是Tony Stark也把持不住——尤其是Tony Stark。  
和Steve接吻跟Tony想象中不太一样，Steve并不强势也不攻城略地，反而有点青涩，像个未经人事的小男孩一样不知道舌头该怎么用。但是Tony一点也不在意，因为他感觉好极了，Steve的唇感觉好极了，坐在Steve大腿上的感觉好极了，Steve的手捏着他的大腿和臀的感觉好极了。  
到了大厦，衣衫不整地一推一搡趔趄进私人电梯，Tony的领带被Steve手忙脚乱地弄松了，衬衣扣子扯掉了两颗，下摆从皮带的束缚里解放了出来。一路到顶楼Tony的套间，Tony不知道他们是怎么做到一边接吻一边上下其手一边脱衣服的，总之结果很令他满意，他把Steve推到床边的时候他们已经坦诚相见。  
“你猜我们现在应该做什么？”Tony喘息着说，视线无法离开眼前这完美的身体。  
“我们应该疯狂地做爱。”  
Steve嘴角勾起一个笑容，而后一把拽住Tony的手腕，把Tony甩在了床上。  
Steve压了上来，说实话Tony并不喜欢被掌控压制，但他现在感觉好极了，所以不，他不打算抱怨。Steve的吻比起在车里时要热烈太多，终于开始好好地用上了舌头，而这对于Tony来说并不完全是好消息。Steve看起来对接吻很着迷，而Tony现在已经硬到再硬一点他都不必再穿战甲，他需要Steve做点实质性的事，实质·性的事。  
“Steve，你在挑逗我，做些什么，见鬼，摸我...”  
Steve笑了，“我一直在摸着你。”  
“那里...”  
Tony没有发出呜咽一样的声音。没有，不，Tony Stark从生理上来说没有发出那种声音的能力。  
Steve的鼻尖蹭了蹭Tony的脸颊，然后埋进了Tony的颈窝。Steve的大手先是握住了Tony，而后Steve也加入了其中。Tony狠狠抽了一口气。  
太久没有性生活让Tony变得非常敏感。  
Steve另一只手在Tony的身上游走，舌头在Tony几个敏感部位不甚有技巧的胡乱扫荡，而Tony则饥渴地在Steve身下扭动摩擦，在Steve火热的手掌和挺立间寻求快感。  
高潮来得之快让Tony羞愧，该死，这不是他该有的水平，尤其在对象完全是个春梦的情况下，这么短的时间让Tony感到可惜又可气。而且，丢脸，真的丢脸。  
终于，Tony来的时候头脑一片空白，只觉得热，好热，悔，好悔。稍微能安慰他一点的是，Steve没比他好到哪，Tony之后没多久，Steve也严加控制地闷哼一声，射在了Tony小腹上。  
用床单大概清理了一下后他们俩并排躺在一团糟的大床上，Tony长长呼出一口气，“爽。”  
余光能看到Steve嘴角满足的微笑。所以一切应该都还好，他们之间不会尴尬，做过这档子事不会对他们之间造成什么影响，毕竟你情我愿——  
然后Steve就转过身把Tony拽进了怀里。  
什么他妈的情况。  
“Emm，Steve？”  
“嗯？好困，我好像...自从注射血清后就没有这么困过...”  
好吧，Steve听上去太过放松又真的很困的样子，Tony觉得如果他这时候跟Steve科普他的‘一夜情’通常不包括后续的抱抱和一起入睡也太过分了。而且Steve是朋友，朋友的待遇大概和旁的人是不一样的。吧。  
睡着之前Tony在想，今天虽然很爽，但绝对排不到他这辈子最爽的性体验里的前十，所以，得了，他无端而不健康的欲望终于能画上个句号。这是好事，有利于团队精神培养，有利于他和Steve的私人关系。唯一让他有点担心的就是明早，他担心Steve的抓狂后悔是不是会在明早爆发。  
事实证明Tony的担心是多余的。次日早上Steve醒来冲Tony笑了笑，轻松得就像是上次大伙一起在娱乐厅看电影他在Tony腿上睡着后醒来一样。他们分别冲了澡，Steve离开的时候轻轻在Tony唇上吻了一下。  
Tony没拒绝也没躲开，虽然觉得没有必要，但是分开前的吻，Steve的吻，怎样也不是坏事。Tony喜欢Steve嘴唇的触感。  
“那么...你不想让他们知道，还是想要...”Steve问，听上去并不尴尬也不奇怪。  
Tony当然知道Steve在说什么，他想了想，如果被Natasha知道他真的睡了Steve他可能会从地球表面消失再也没人能找到，而Bruce会变成绿莹莹的拆迁办，Clint会不停地说各种让他巴不得自己从没出生过的关于他和Steve做爱的笑话，Thor大概会开始准备他们的婚礼。  
所以，“不，绝不。”  
Steve只轻轻点了点头。  
“我在下面等你，别错过早餐。”  
Steve说。一切正常。外面是大晴天，没有超级坏蛋来找事，而马上他就能喝上今天的第一杯咖啡，Tony Stark感觉人生不能再完美一点。

除了没有什么能这么完美之外。  
Tony对天发誓，他真的打算管好自己的下半身，老老实实地做一个可靠的队友和交心的朋友的，只是Steve实在不给他这个机会。  
和Steve近身训练搏斗的时候被Steve压在垫上而Steve的手摸到他下身，你让Tony该怎么做。战斗的任务报告后会议室只剩下他和Steve，Steve从他身后抱住他吻住他的后颈手指愈发聪明地向下探索，你让Tony怎么做。失眠的深夜去厨房找零食Steve随后也出现在了那，吓人的超级战士超级臂力托着他的臀把他按在了墙上像是渴求空气一样地吞噬着他，你让Tony怎么做。  
没错，Tony是经常和Steve亲热，也比青春期的时候还要频繁地羞耻地交代在裤子里，但那也只是这样，Tony没再见过Steve全裸，没再切实地和Steve那样亲密过。  
一切还是显得很正常，直到Steve再一次邀请Tony单独和他一起吃晚饭。Tony做不到，实在做不到，他不知道Steve是怎么还能一脸正直地面对他的，对他来说他和Steve之间的肉体关系已经开始向肮脏的小秘密的方向发展了，而这么大的事满着他的队友们让他感觉很不好。毕竟一次是小事，两次可忽略，三次要警醒，再多下去就说不过去了。  
他和Steve之间的小秘密已经达到了说不过去的程度。  
所以他拒绝了Steve的晚餐邀请，完全不是因为他感觉和Steve在一起尴尬或是不舒服，仅仅是觉得实在不知道怎么面对着Steve的同时担心着自己和队友们的关系。  
当晚他决定去减减压，Natasha是对的，他总能抽出时间清理管道减轻点压力。他不想再搞脏自己的裤子了，他想要直接的、肮脏的、纯粹的性。而且他想念女人柔软的胸部。  
深夜回到大厦的时候，大家都还没睡，聚众在一起看电影。  
Natasha看到他时翻了个白眼，“终于。泄洪顺利吗？”  
Steve在一旁皱了皱眉。  
“Tony，你衬衣上有口红印。”Bruce善意提醒Tony，略绿。  
“你个白眼狼，出去浪居然不带我一个！”Clint说。  
所幸的是Thor又不在，和他的lady friend共度良宵去了。  
“Emm，你们要听细节吗？棒极了，她的口活真是...”Tony语气轻描淡写。  
Steve腾地站起来，有些复杂地看了一眼Tony，而后就扭头走了，消失在了众人视线里。  
“怎么回事？”Natasha皱着眉头，“我错过了什么吗？”  
“Cap不会还不适应这些话题吧？”Bruce说。  
“我猜Stark又做了什么越界的事，”Clint剔着指甲，“我们应该疯狂地做爱。”  
“你们够了。”Tony揉着太阳穴。  
换了衣服回到工作室，Tony意外地发现Steve早已经在那里等他。  
“为什么？Tony，是不是...”Steve看上去有些受伤。  
“什么为什么？”Tony疑惑，难道他也错过了什么？  
然后Steve蓝蓝的眼睛慢慢眯了起来，“...我以为，我以为我们在...我以为我们是...”然后他一下子坚定起来了一般，“没事，别在意。”  
Tony狐疑地看着Steve。  
Steve只摸了摸Tony的脸颊，用Tony看不懂的眼神看了眼Tony，而后又走掉了。

显然Steve的“没事，别在意”全是扯淡，因为接下来的一个星期Steve都没再试图和Tony‘过分亲近’。Tony不知道该松一口气好还是该心虚心慌。其他队友们不在的时候Tony总能感受到Steve炙热的眼神在他身上烧焦，其他队友在的时候Steve表现得不能再正常，甚至偶尔会漏出几个带色的笑话给大家听。Tony不知道是不是因为他更留意Steve了一点——Steve的头发总是比他印象中凌乱了一点，T恤总是更紧了一点，裤子更低了一点；Steve吃东西的时候总是更喜欢伸出粉嫩的舌头去舔一舔，全员一起看电影时总是更喜欢伏在Tony耳边用低沉的声音说几句可有可无的评论，热热的气息喷在Tony耳畔。  
而这一切对于Tony全都是噩梦，他不想再要求Steve和他发生肉体关系，现在他知道这种要求有多么不合适了，虽然性就是性，但是有的人不是你想随意要就能随意要的，没有任何含义的性行为即使是安全的也会造成其他一些难以想象的后果。  
比如他对Steve，长时间的迷恋队友|朋友的肉体固然不健康，但长时间和队友|朋友保持肉体关系更加不健康。即使是Tony Stark也从来不接受炮友那一套。  
所以现在他们之间停止了不合时宜的越界举动是好事，Tony告诉自己。  
就在Tony刚刚接受这个事实之后没多久，又是一个不如去浪的夜晚，Tony刚要出门就被Steve拦住了。  
“Emm，Tony？”  
“有什么事吗？”  
“我觉得我的盾，绑带似乎出了点问题，帮我看看？”  
Tony并没有为晚上的计划泡汤而叹息，他没有。  
“你今晚有计划？”但是Steve问了出口。  
“没什么。你把盾拿到了工作室吗？”  
“是的。”  
他们一起一路走到了Tony的工作室，Tony拿起已经放在工作台上了盾，仔细检查。  
“Emm，你觉得哪里有问题？”  
Tony感觉Steve的手从他身后传过来，把他困在了Steve和工作台之间，“这里，拿起来感觉不太平衡。”  
就是这种声音，让Tony第一次像爬树一样爬上了Steve，像荷尔蒙泛滥的青少年一样死死攀住Steve的腿，吻住Steve丰润火辣的唇——  
“Steve！”Tony放下了盾。  
Steve把他转了过来，然后胯顶了上去，Tony吸了一口凉气。瞬间他的伙计开始从沉睡中醒了过来，而且正以光速精神起来。  
Steve的唇舌早已不是第一次时轿车里那般青涩，Tony想问Steve在那之前Steve究竟吻过多少人，但决定他大概不想听到答案，而且现在被Steve灵巧的舌头袭击着他也无心问这种无关问题。  
Tony以为他们又会开始亲热直到脏了裤子，不，并不是他要拒绝，他没那种强大的精神力量让自己远离诱惑——但Steve终止了这个绵长的吻。  
然后Tony睁大双眼，看着Steve缓缓跪在了他面前，手指在Tony最敏感的部位轻轻刮弄。  
“Ste....上帝...Steve...”  
Steve不需要Tony进一步的许可。他迅速地解开了Tony的皮带将内裤和外面的牛仔一并褪到了Tony的膝盖处，一只手向上伸进了Tony的T恤，在Tony的腰上打转，另一只手抓住了Tony的命根子。  
“Tony...你这里真漂亮。告诉我，它是为了我这么精神的吗？告诉我它想要什么？”  
“不要再逗弄我...Steve...”  
“告诉我你想要我对它做什么？”  
Tony知道自己现在一定是没出息地满面潮红，但是拜托，不是每天都有Captain America跪在你面前暗示着他可以给你个此生难忘的口活的，这样的春梦想要做出来都是需要技巧的！  
“你的...你的嘴。”Tony颤抖着说，指尖摩擦着Steve发红的嘴唇。  
而后的一切就像是Tony看的第一部毛片一样不真实，Steve的舌头刚刚舔弄起Tony的尖端时Tony就已经感觉快要不行了，他想这次从那里喷出来的大概会是他的脑浆。Steve舔弄他那里，轻吻他，用唇包住他，尽力吞下他，激烈地吮吸吞吐——  
Tony能感到Steve大概没什么经验，但是他会在意这些才是见鬼了，他感觉好极了，好到不能再好，他希望他每天都能被Steve吸出脑浆，反正他不缺脑浆，他只缺一个Steve每天给他这样性质勃勃的口活。  
这次他坚持得久了点，高潮的眩晕让他意识空白了一会儿，回过神来时刚好看到Steve站起来，喉头一动，然后擦了一下唇边。这景象差点让Tony膝盖一软倒在Steve怀里。  
Tony不是个来而不往的人，所以他缓过来一点后完全无法无视Steve胯下显然肿胀的很痛苦的现状。  
Steve看到了Tony的眼神，“Tony...你不必，我是说，我可以自己来。”  
“你能自己给自己吹箫？”  
Tony惊讶地说。  
Steve脸腾地红了，但同时也爆发出了爽朗的笑声，“不，我是说自己解决。”  
“笑什么，想一下我觉得那个场景还是很火辣的，其实我试过，总是差那么一点点——”  
“Tony...”  
然后Tony就跪在了Steve面前，“现在，让我告诉你我的技术究竟比你强多少。”  
从整个过程中Steve的表现来看，Tony并没有完全生疏，上一次他需要这项技能的时候都已经要追溯到三五年前他的不羁岁月...  
“Tony...”  
Tony爱惨了Steve的呻吟和低吼。

之后每天Steve都能给Tony煽风点火。穿料子薄很多的衣服，稍微出一点汗就跟不存在了一样（比不存在还邪恶），或者明目张胆地在Tony面前吃冰棍，如果Steve真的是在把冰棍当冰棍吃就见鬼了...Tony不是圣人，这种景象就算是圣人见了也要有反应，何况是本来就不怎么坚定的Tony Stark。  
“你猜怎么着，我居然有点可怜你了。”Natasha板着脸说，“Captain最近似乎...从哪里学了不太好的东西。我严重怀疑是Clint干的好事。”  
“嘿！”Clint喊。  
“Tony，我觉得你有必要跟Steve说...”Bruce看起来尴尬极了，“这对我的心率其实也不是很好...”  
“得了吧你们，Stark巴不得Cap一直这样，起码吃不到能看一看意淫意淫。”Clint事不关己地说。  
“发生了什么？”Thor云里雾里。  
Tony觉得自己陷入了很大的麻烦里。完蛋了完蛋了。  
事情变得更不可收拾是在一周后，Steve说他知道一家刚开的餐厅，号称有纽约最美味的吉士汉堡。于是Tony跟着Steve一起去吃了晚餐，因为Tony从来没法拒绝美味的吉士汉堡，起码他是这么告诉自己的。  
Tony一直等着Steve跟他谈他们之间这种完事就像没事了似的的肉体关系，但正因为他们之间没次完事了都像没事了一样，这会儿他们之间也轻松有趣得根本不像半个小时前刚在Shield总部的更衣室里做过一些难以启齿的事。  
Tony以为这一晚不会有什么不同，直到回到大厦Steve跟着他一起进了电梯，然后故作放松冷静地和他对视。  
“不邀请我上去吗？”  
于是，稀里糊涂地，这晚最后Tony赤裸着躺在自己的床上而Steve也赤条条地，手中拿着润滑剂和安全套。  
“如果我弄疼你了，喊停。”Steve的气息急促，但还是克制着小心翼翼地对待Tony，“或者...如果你不喜欢这样，我不介意我们调换。”  
Tony这会儿哪还知道什么是什么，根本忘了他确实‘不喜欢这样’，“下次，下次——上帝，直接...Rogers，你再不行动我就要自己来了！”  
“想要我做什么？”  
Steve的声音听上去很邪恶。  
“...我”  
“什么？”  
“天啊...你要把我逼疯了！”  
“说给我听，你想要什么？”  
Tony不管了，去他的，他想要什么就直接说出来，没错，他们之间也是这么开始的。  
“操我。”Tony说，“操我操到我除了你的名字什么也喊不出来——”  
Steve勾了勾嘴角，“所有你想要的，所有我能给的...”  
Steve依旧不像是经验丰富的老手，但Tony的高潮袭来的时候他不得不承认，这恐怕是他这辈子最猛烈的一次高潮，连脚趾都蜷缩起来酥麻无力的，绝顶的高潮。Tony在一片白热的余波里也反复嘟哝着Steve的名字，最终他感到Steve在他体内深深地最后一次抽插，而后Steve喊着他的名字完成了驶向高潮的冲刺...  
Tony浑身无力。而扔掉套子后Steve的臂膀似是无意识地搂住了Tony，接着Steve的呼吸就深沉了起来。  
“Steve？”  
Steve没答话。Tony知道他还没睡着，因为Tony能感觉到Steve臂膀与胸膛微微地僵硬。但是Tony没再说什么。偶尔事后拥抱入眠也没什么不好的，而且Tony现在也不想动。  
接下来的每一天Steve基本都不会放过Tony。Tony也能理解，大概是超级战士超级性欲之类的东西，而且Tony也没理由抱怨。  
Tony内心有个小声音一直在对他说，和队友|朋友保持长期的肉体关系不是明智的举动，但是Tony真的不是个足够寡欲的人，他没那个定力把他想要的东西拒之门外。现在Tony的性生活完美了，Tony不能更满意一点，他工作效率更高了，脾气更好了，甚至对Clint的忍耐力都好得上了一个新高度。虽然经常会腰酸背痛。  
“事情不对，你有什么瞒着我们？”Natasha狐疑道。说实话Tony很惊讶Natasha到现在都没发现，这只能说明Steve的演技真的是好到可以拿奥斯卡了。  
“Tony，恭喜，”Bruce说，“不管是谁...你看上去起码很开心。”  
“什么，我不相信，难道你和Cap在一起了？”  
Natasha和Bruce都不可置信地白了Clint，都不用Tony慌慌张张地解释什么。没错，这就是他和Steve之间有多难以置信。  
就算他们之间除了友情外也只是有睡在一起这层关系。

又一个星期后Tony觉得自己简直不能再幸运，因为Steve完完全全给了他一个完美的春梦。Tony想要的，只有说出口，就算有点猎奇Steve也会去和Tony试一试。  
“这个牌子的套子感觉怪怪的...”Steve躺在Tony的床上似是漫不经心地说。  
“不是这个牌子的问题，套子的感觉都怪怪的。”Tony说。  
“是这样的吗？”  
然后Tony就侧过身来，直直看着Steve，“我不喜欢它们。”  
“我也不喜欢。”Steve半眯着眼睛说。  
“Steve。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们...以后不用它了怎么样？”  
Steve根本没有考虑似的就开了口，“你检查过？”  
“我是干净的，而你根本就不会出状况。”  
“还是小心为好，既然我们以后不再用套子，本着负责的态度，那你恐怕就不能再随便和其他人睡了，当然我也不会，你可要想好。”  
Steve看起来波澜不兴。  
Tony几乎想都没想，因为每天有一个超级战士给你一百个脑子都想象不到的超级性爱，谁他妈还需要别人？  
“没问题，说定了。”  
直到两个星期后，Tony连续第十天在Steve怀里醒来后，他才渐渐反应过来这一切看起来有多么不对劲。  
而Tony是个大烂人，所以没错，遇到这种情况他会给自己的前女友打电话。  
“Tony？”  
“我觉得我好想把很简单的关系搞复杂了。”  
“你在说什么？”  
Tony仿佛能看见Pepper无奈地闭上了眼睛揉着太阳穴。  
“是这样的，有一个人，Emm，我们关系不错？你知道我，我什么德行，我突然觉得和他睡是个很好的注意...不，是我决定和他睡之后我们的关系才变得不错的——”  
“Tony？你和Steve出什么问题了吗？”  
Tony眨巴了眨巴眼睛。  
“什么？”  
“我以为你们在约会？按我的理解你们应该已经在一起几个月了——”  
“什么？！”  
为什么Natasha都没一点思路的事Pepper能知道。但是不，他和Steve没有在约会。  
“那次我们一起去艺术展？你打电话来邀请我去那次？Steve特地提前联系了我，询问我咱俩之间有没有要复合的意思。我以为他是替你打探口风，如实告诉他我们还是做朋友的好，然后他松了口气。我就知道了。我问他这是不是你们的约会，他说他想是的。我知道你对于交往不过脑子，但是Steve跟你的约会你叫上你的前女友当电灯泡也真是没脑子到极限了。所以我才中途跑了。”  
“你不是说你突然有事才消失的吗？”  
“那你要我怎么说？”Pepper的无奈简直都能透过话筒糊Tony一脸，“说真的，你和Steve之间发生了什么？”  
Tony说不出话来。他也不知道他和Steve之间发生了什么。因为好像他从一开始就理解错了。  
挂掉电话之后他决定他得把自己关到工作室里反思几天。他得和Steve隔离几天，然后彻底把发生了什么想清楚。  
路过公共区域时Natasha一个人在看今年前几个月上的一部大片，Clint则在旁边的餐桌上胡吃海塞。  
Tony没有特别特意搭话的意思，只是问候性地对Clint说了一句“怎么不和Widow一起看”。  
“看过了，”Clint满嘴都是食物地答道，“Cap被你气出走那两天我找他解闷去的时候一起去电影院看了首映。嘿，Cap第一次看3D电影的样子，啧，我应该早点把这故事讲给你们，但一直碍于Cap的面子——诶，Stark，干嘛去？我又说错什么了吗？不啊我都还没开始讲——”  
所以，美国的甜心，正义的化身，Steve Rogers，连哄带骗地把Tony拐进了多少次...约会？天哪，Tony想，Steve大概真的觉得他们在约会。所以那晚他带着口红印子回来的时候Steve才会那样...Steve，Steve会会觉得Tony背叛了他？  
他得去和Steve说清楚。Tony想。他们不能再继续下去了。  
Steve在他自己的房间涂鸦，Tony进来的时候他把速写本迅速地合上塞到了枕头底下。  
“Tony。”他说，异常平静。  
“我们得停下。”Tony说。  
“什么？”  
“我们每天做的...天哪，一定要我说出来吗？我不能继续下去...”  
Steve看起来有些惊慌，但迅速收拾好了心情，“告诉我为什么？我们的...让你不满足吗？我起码很...满足。我可以再...”  
“不，Steve，性什么的，很棒，别误解我，真的很棒，大概是最棒的...但是Steve，我们没在约会，对我来说我们从来就没在约会。而我知道你以为我们在约会——”  
Steve表情僵硬了起来。  
“曾经，曾经以为我们在约会。”  
“什么？”  
“我很快就意识到了你想要的从来都不是和我在一起。我知道你只想要，这个。”Steve指了指自己的身体，“我不介意。”  
Tony深吸一口气，“你说什么？”  
“我不介意你只想要性。我不介意你把我们之间的相处时间只单纯地看做‘和朋友在一起’，我尝试过和你约会了，虽然可能只是单方面的，但我很享受。你想要和我在一起一直是我自己臆想出来的，或者什么，无所谓。我说过，所有你想要的，所有我能给的。如果你只想要性，不是什么难事，你没有要任何我给不了你的东西，是不是？”  
Tony感觉呼吸困难。  
“所以那些...那些都是你故意的？你的衣服，你吃东西的样子，苍天，说套子用起来不舒服——”  
“我只是做了我觉得能让你接受又能让我不那么嫉妒到眼红的事。”  
“你全都承认...”  
“为什么不？至少对我来说你从来都不是我肮脏的小秘密，对我来说我清清楚楚地知道我想要什么。所以我用我能做到的方法尽力去争取。”  
Steve表情坚定，“没错，我连哄带骗地让你和我约会，以为你不至于木讷到没有发现那是约会，没错，我为了让你留在我身边做了很多自己做梦都想不到的事。花几个小时在网上搜索该怎么避免呕反射和技巧，怎么做...准备，男人和男人要怎么才最有快感——”  
“够了，”Tony略带喘息，“你连现在都在刻意让我...”  
“所以呢，你要告诉我你要放弃这些？”  
Steve上前一步，逼近Tony，右手向Tony下半身探去，低声道，“你能做到吗？”  
Tony闭上眼睛。他知道他的冲动会让他做什么，但这一次，唯独这一次，他不能听从自己贪婪的内心。这对Steve不公平，即使Steve说他不在意。  
但，Tony突然意识到，他在意，他不希望Steve被他这样对待，Steve值得更美好的切实的关系，而不是这乱糟糟的无法定义的一团灾难。  
“我们不能继续下去。”Tony下定决心，抓住了Steve的手腕，把Steve的手移开，“对不起，我知道是我搞砸了。”  
然后他转身离开了。  
最后他的余光看到了他从没看到过的Steve。Tony想说为我这种人心碎不值得，但Steve的声音打断了他。  
“Tony。”  
Steve只叫了他的名字，和每次他们独处时的语气一模一样。Tony才知道自己有多么愚蠢，居然没从这简单的名字里听出这么明显的那句我爱你。

“Stark，你脑子坏掉了吗？”Natasha说。  
“我感觉我每天都在被强制看虐猫虐狗现场什么的一样，对我的心率还是很不好...”Bruce说。  
“告诉我，你们之间的性生活怎么样？超级战士是不是很不一样？”Clint说。  
“若是Lady Jane拒绝了吾辈，吾之心伤，莫过如此。”Thor看着八点档真人秀沉思道。  
是，当然，以Tony的运气，队友们当然会在这个节骨眼上发现他和Steve之间的事。  
没错，Steve这几天就跟没了魂一样总是在跑神，整个人看上去也蔫蔫的，总是用狗狗眼远远地看着Tony，仿佛在说，“把我领回去，我会做得比从前更好”。  
可这不是Steve的问题，因为，因为Steve怎样才能做得更好？Tony没办法要Steve能给的任何东西，他没法再开口。毕竟他，他什么都没拿出来过。  
另一方面，Tony也知道Steve的狗狗眼不止是给他一个人看的。Natasha知道之后威逼利诱Tony和Steve好好再谈谈，Bruce知道之后总是用恨铁不成钢地眼神看着Tony，而Clint让Tony深切地知道了什么叫窘到生不如死恨不得消失在九界之中，Thor，Thor则一本一本地推荐言情小说给Tony，Tony真的受够了。  
想念Steve的体温想念Steve的笑声想念Steve的陪伴已经够糟糕了，他的队友们并没有让这一切好受半点，反而让他更加想要钻到Steve怀里好好大睡一觉接受安慰。  
事情会过去的，一切会好起来的，只需要让余震过去，用不了几个星期，他和Steve就能回到正常状态——可靠的队友，可依赖的朋友，他们本该属于的位置。

警报响起的时候Tony甚至有点开心，因为一起战斗永远是最好的交流方式，让他们之间熟悉的默契溜回来，让他们之间说不清扯不明的事溜走。  
一起保护纽约，一起保护地球，他们是超级英雄，怎么会让生活里这点小事绊倒脚，对不对？  
这并不是一场艰苦卓绝的战斗，大家的配合依旧默契无间，Tony知道比起之前的几次战斗这一次完全是小巫见大巫。但是这是Tony对Steve说完结束后大家第一次一起战斗。  
Steve甚至没受什么伤，只是一个闪失被个不长眼的机器人甩到了地上，而后也迅速地站起来解决掉了那个机器人。所以真的不是什么严重的事。但是Tony感受得到，看着Steve倒下那一刻，那种前所未有的紧张，那一刻他所有的思绪都飞向了最坏的那方面。他想了很多，如果这就是终点了，如果一切都在这结束，如果Steve从来不是他的——  
他叫了一声Steve，没错，他喊了“Steve”，而不是通常战斗时的“Cap”。然后他的心脏，他的反应堆像是背叛了他一般。

一切摆平之后Tony在厨房里逮到了还没冲洗换衣服的大口大口喝着果汁补充着水分和维他命的Steve。  
这是这段时间以来他们第一次单独相处。  
他们谈了谈今天的战况，谈了谈队友们的表现，谈了谈Shield，谈了谈Shield总部糟糕的咖啡，谈了谈Tony总是喝太多的咖啡，谈了谈Tony。  
Tony知道他为什么要又累又饿地带着灰带着血带着一身臭汗跟情况完全一样的Steve在这闲扯淡。  
“说到我的话...”Tony说，“我觉得很多事我不值得，但是我一直是个贪婪的人。”  
“值得不值得这种问题，凭什么你说了算？”  
Tony眼眶发酸，笑了笑，“你想要什么？”  
“我也是个贪婪的人，”Steve低头笑了，“所有你能给的。”  
Tony轻哼着，Tony Stark从生理上就不能发出这种声音，不。  
“Steve。”他说。  
“Tony。”Steve说。

Steve现在脸上的笑容，Tony想，他希望每天醒来时都能看到。


End file.
